


Headache

by ktrash13



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Tried, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktrash13/pseuds/ktrash13
Summary: Jisung gives Hyunjin a headahce, constantly. He's always loud and always manages to make Hyunjin angry. They fight a lot and Chan doesn't know what to do with them anymore. One of their fights ends up taking an interesting turn.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Headache

“Can you shut the fuck up for five seconds?” Hyunjin snapped, glaring daggers across the room at Jisung. He hadn’t stopped screaming since they got home from dance practice and Hyunjin was  _ sick of it. _

“Watch your language, Hyunjin,” Chan called from the kitchen. The exasperation was evident in his voice. Meanwhile, Jisung was still squawking away.

“I’ll watch my language when  _ he  _ shuts his fucking mouth.” Hyunjin rubbed at his temples in an attempt to stave off his oncoming headache. Jisung still wasn’t paying any attention to Hyunjin’s growing animosity towards him. But, telling by the sign Hyunjin heard from the kitchen, Chan wasn’t dealing with it today.

“Go take a nap or something, Hyunjin. It’s been a long day for everyone.” Chan had moved to Hyunjin’s side and rubbed his shoulder, being the same caring leader as always. Hyunjin was grateful, he was, but something in him was itching for a fight.

“Yeah, like I could sleep with him here.” Hyunjin stood up, walking towards his room anyway. Chan gave him a look that screamed ‘you need to stop’. Hyunjin shot back a not-quite-a-glare, trying not to push his anger on someone who didn’t cause it. The rest of the group had noticed that something was up. They were looking between Hyunjin and Chan in confusion. 

“Please, not today, Hyunjin,” Chan tried, a note of pleading in his voice. Hyunjin stared at the leader for a few seconds. He rolled his eyes and disappeared down the hall and into his room. The rest of the boys heard the door slam and immediately started interrogating Chan.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyunjin had been laying on his bed for almost two hours, staring at the ceiling and counting all the things he couldn’t stand about Jisung. He was obnoxious and loud. And he inserted himself into conversations and always licked his lips for no reason. Hyunjin stopped at the last thought, his eyes wide. He didn’t know where that had come from, but he was  _ not  _ a fan. He shook his head and refocused on his anger.

Not long after Hyunjin’s unsettling thought, he heard the bedroom door open. He looked over, expecting to see Seungmin or Minho coming in to get something. Instead, he saw Jisung, the object of his current seething.

“What do you want,” Hyunjin deadpanned, glaring at the ceiling. He didn’t want to disappoint Chan again by fighting with Jisung again, but he could only handle so much more today.

“Chan said that you’re upset because of me.” Jisung sidestepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Hyunjin sat up and focused his glare on Jisung. 

“I’m  _ pissed off  _ because of you, not  _ upset, _ ” Hyunjin corrected with mounting anger in his voice. “You haven’t shut up all day. You’re always screaming and making as much fucking noise as possible. Not that it matters, you don’t even need to open your damn mouth to give me a headache.” Hyunjin put his head in his hands. He was so sick of being angry, but  _ fuck  _ Jisung made it easy.

“So it’s the same shit as always, then.” Jisung raised an eyebrow. Hyunjin couldn’t help but start laughing.

“Yeah, same shit as always. It’s always you fucking with my head. It’s always you being loud as fuck. You’re constantly running that  _ pretty mouth. _ Are you even aware of the things you do?” Hyunjin had stood up from the bed, his voice rising with every word. He hadn’t even processed the words that came out of his mouth before Jisung’s face shifted into something much different than irritation.

“What did you say?” Jisung asked, taking a tentative step towards Hyunjin. 

“I… I don’t know.” Hyunjin closed his eyes, hating everything about the current situation. Everything was clicking in his head. All the anger over the last several months, all the shouting matches, all the avoiding. He understood completely and he was  _ terrified. _

“Hyunjin. We need to talk about this,” Jisung said, voice just above a whisper. He was standing right in front of Hyunjin now, the latter shaking a bit.

“No, I can’t. I can’t, Jisung, please.” Hyunjin’s voice broke, silent tears falling onto his cheeks. Jisung pushed on the taller boy until he sat on the bed. Jisung sat next to him, taking one of his hands into his own. 

“I know it’s scary, but we have to. I’ve seen the way you look at me, Hyunjin. I’ve noticed how much attention you pay to me. I’ve noticed all of it, Hyunjin, I’m not blind. I didn’t know you hadn’t noticed, though. I thought you were angry with me all the time because you wanted to push me and your feelings away. It hurt, but I didn’t want to make things worse between us. This is a lot to take in, for both of us, but I need you to know that I feel the same way.” Jisung rambled, gripping Hyunjin’s hand so tight his knuckles had gone white. Hyunjin cried harder the more Jisung talked.

“I.. I didn’t know I was doing any of that. I’m so sorry for being so angry all the time. I’m so sorry I feel this way. I don’t know what to do, Jisung,” Hyunjin sobbed, his head rested against Jisung’s shoulder. Jisung wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s shaking body, trying to soothe him the best he could.

“You don’t need to apologize. I won’t lie, I was always trying to get your attention. You yelling at me is the only way I knew how to get through to you. But, please, don’t apologize for any of it, especially for your feelings. We can talk through it some more when you’re feeling up to it. We’ll figure something out, I promise.” Jisung hugged Hyunjin closer, noting that his crying had started to subside.

“Okay. Okay. I’m sorry. Thank you.” Hyunjin mumbled, face turned into Jisung’s neck. He moved to sit up more and looked Jisung in the eye for the first time all evening. “I’d like to take that nap Chan suggested now. Will you stay with me?” Hyunjin asked shyly. He looked down at his hands after asking, afraid of what Jisung would say. Even with everything that came to light in the last fifteen minutes, he was still scared.

“Of course I will, Hyunjinnie. Let’s get you into some clean clothes first, hm? We can shower later.” Jisung smiled and stood up, grabbing a fresh shirt and pair of sweats from the dresser. When Jisung came back to the bed, Hyunjin held up his arms for Jisung to take his shirt off for him.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Jisung said with a chuckle. He pulled Hyunjin’s shirt off and put the new one on him, trying not to stare too much. Hyunjin leaned back on the bed, letting Jisung take off his basketball shorts and slip on the sweatpants. By the end of the ordeal, Jisung was blushing and Hyunjin was giggling.

Hyunjin moved up the bed to get under the covers and rest his head on his pillow. He held up the side of the blanket and patted the bed. Jisung climbed in next to him, smiling. Hyunjin immediately latched himself to Jisung’s side, throwing a leg over him and resting his head on his chest. 

“I can’t believe you knew how I felt before I did,” Hyunjin said softly as he played with the bottom of Jisung’s shirt. A soft blush crept onto his cheeks, but Jisung couldn’t see it.

“I know you’ve screamed at me about how dumb I am, but I’m not. Plus, it was hard not to notice you staring. I stared at you just as much,if not more,” Jisung explained, fingers twirling into Hyunjins hair.

“I was really awful to you, wasn’t I? I feel so bad now.” Hyunjin frowned and moved his head to look at Jisung. The younger boy smiled.

“Hey, I probably deserved it. I  _ did  _ go out of my way to get your attention. I just happened to piss you off in the process,” Jisung said, laughter creeping into his voice. Hyunjin laughed with him for a moment, then looked up at him again with concern taking over his features.

“You really think we’ll be able to figure this out? What about the other boys? And.. and the fans and the company?” Hyunjin asked, a breath away from sheer panic. Jisung ran his hands through Hyunjin’s hair a couple more times before leaning over to kiss Hyunjin’s forehead.

“Yes, we’ll figure something out. Don’t worry your pretty little head about it, okay? Let’s go to sleep for now.” Jisung smiled, wrapping his arms tighter around Hyunjin. The older boy nodded, still not entirely convinced but too worn out to argue. It only took a few minutes for both of them to fall asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been too long with no yelling coming from Hyunjin’s room. Chan had been the one to send Jisung in there to sort things out, but he hadn’t come out and now it was quiet. Concerned, Chan gently knocked on the door. When he didn’t get a reply, he opened the door as quietly as he could and peaked inside. 

“Huh. Not what I expected, but I’m honestly not surprised,” Chan whispered to himself. He pulled the door closed and went to check on everyone else, seeing as dinner would be soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not.. what this was supposed to end up as. I also don't think it's very good, but I tried! I hope you enjoy! Also, let me know if you want another story in this particular little universe because I have some ideas! :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
